New Friend
by cgband
Summary: Annabeth meets a new boy named Percy who has a dark secret. P.S. This story is nothing like the book or movie.
1. The Bus (Annabeth's POV)

The bus was about to leave when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Um…does this bus go to ROE Elementary?"The boy said.

"Yes." The bus driver responded.

The boy had flowing light black hair that enhanced his sea green eyes beautifully he also had a very brawn body. I was too caught up thinking about his appearance that I didn't even notice him walking towards me until he sat next to me. Man, did the bus have to be crowded today? He stuck out his hand to shake mine and I almost retracted farther by the window until my conscious told me to shake his hand. I reluctantly shook his hand.

"Hi my name is Percy. I just moved her from Fresno and my stop is ROE." He said.

"As in ROE Elementary?"

"Yea ROE Elementary."

"That's my stop. I know this might seem like I'm a stalker but, where do you live?"

"I live down the street from ROE."

"So you are the person who bought that house. By the way my name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase"

Time was passing and we just sat there in an awkward silence. Soon we are in our neighborhood. We both got off and started walking down the street, his house was first.

"See you tomorrow and by the way the bus comes in the morning at 6:57." To make things easier for him I offered him a deal.

"If you want I could come in the morning at 6:40 and wait outside for you to show you where the bus stop is. If you want?" he looked skeptical, but answered,

"Yea that'll be fine." He subtlety answered.

As I was walking on I was thinking I wonder if he really meant it. Oh well I'll find out if he really meant it in the morning. Wow, but he is pretty cute. I hope I don't start blushing in front of him. Hopefully he will be there tomorrow morning I'm really looking forward to actually talking to him and getting to know him.


	2. The Bus and More (Percy's POV)

I can't believe my dad got transferred to Houston. Of all the places we move to Houston, a hot humid place. I was so nervous when he dropped me off at the high school this morning and couldn't believe he told me I had to ride the school bus home. Well after school I went to my locker to get all of my things and I started walking towards the doors when I noticed this girl with black hair and blonde highlights going towards the buses, she looked so familiar.

When I got to the bus I asked the bus driver if this bus was going to ROE Elementary and she said yes. I walk on and I see that girl again so I decide to take a chance and sit next to her. The bus was crowded so it was her or some sleeping guy. I stuck out my hand and it looked like she was scared to shake, but she shook it.

I said, "Hi my name is Percy. I just moved here from Fresno and my stop is ROE," maybe that was too much information to give.

"As in ROE Elementary?" she asked like she was shook or something I didn't understand.

"Yea ROE Elementary."

"That's my stop. I know this might seem like I'm a stalker but, where do you live?"

"I live down the street from ROE." I reply.

"So you are the person who bought that house. By the way my name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." Now I know where I recognize her from I saw her yesterday when I was walking around the neighborhood.

Time passed and it was just awkward. I mean we didn't say anything for the rest of the bus ride home. Finally I saw the familiar shape of ROE Elementary. We get off the bus and started walking towards my house.

When we get to my house she says, "See you tomorrow and by the way the bus comes in the morning at you want I could come in the morning at 6:40 and wait outside for you to show you where the bus stop is. If you want?"

I don't know what that means or what I was thinking, but I said, "Yea that'll be fine."

She then walked away. I wonder if she really meant it, oh well I'll find out in the morning. I waited until she turned the corner to go inside. I really do not want to see my parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad? I'm home." Of course they're not home, I know my dad isn't at work, he get's off at three, it's 4:30. I mean we just moved here and they're already up to their old habits. I go up to my room to do my homework.

At seven I walk downstairs and they still aren't home. So I make myself some dinner. All throughout dinner I watch the door. No one came through.

"Of course," I said aloud. Even though we moved to a new place, nothing will change, nothing will ever change. I angrily pushed my chair back and left the dinning room.

I go to my restroom to take a shower. I turn on my iPod. Dirty Little Secret (by: The All American Rejects) was on. When I got out the shower I brushed my teeth and got ready to go to bed. I walk back downstairs and look out the window, their car still isn't here. I turned my iPod down low, got under the covers and I fell asleep listening to Just Can't Get Enough (by: The Black Eyed Peas).


End file.
